phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ducky Momo
Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation cameo My little brother pointed out a Ducky Momo cameo that he spotted because he had seen Hawaiian Vacation after he saw Nerds of A Feather. When Phineas finds the box of aqua-primates in the gift shop, there is a hula dancing Ducky Momo figurine on a shelf in the background. Finding Ducky Mo Mo * My 7 yr old daughter LOVES Ducky Mo Mo and I would LOVE to get her a stuffed animal of him for Christmas. I cannot find ANY Ducky Mo Mo merchandise - does it exsist? - 13:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) - Sharon * My son (4) started freaking out bawling after watching the episode with Ducky Mo-Mo because he wants one also. How do we make this happen? Please tell me? * ducky momo is so adorable. is it possible to buy one. please respond. Unfortunately, Ducky Momo is a fictional creation, and most likely will never be made as an actual toy due to laws the FCC has in place against "host selling" - advertising products featuring a particular character during their own show. If Disney were to license an actual Ducky Momo toy, it would in effect make the episode an advertisement for said toy, thus violating the anti-host-selling guideline. Mobo85 16:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) "I want a Ducky Momo" forum This Discussion page is to be used for determining how to improve the Ducky Momo page, not discussing wants and desires. If you want to leave a "I want a Ducky Momo" message, do so in the Forum. Any further messages left here will be deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Move Log Why did you move it when the collector's plate was a '''mistake? Just curious. 18:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The Klimpaloon who won the spelling bee in 2nd grade, but lost in 3rd due to the misspelling of 'subterrane'i'an' letter is original, bold takes its place : The '''phrase "I hate people" on the plate was a mistake. The logo around the edge of the plate was correct. However, if you look at all the other signs in the episode, you see the following: ::* Ducky Momo ::* Ducky MoMo ::* Ducky Mo Mo ::* Ducky Mo-Mo : I changed it to what the plate and the Closed Captioning had ("Ducky Momo"). It was a judgement call. That's why we have Talk pages and Forums. If someone can provide a compelling and logical reason for changing it to something else, I will. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Whoa... 4 spellings? I mean, don't the creators look over the images to make sure they're correct? 19:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC)- The Klimpaloon who won the spelling bee in 2nd grade, but lost in 3rd due to the misspelling of 'subterrane'i'''an' letter is original, bold takes its place ::: They do, but like all directors and editors of movies and TV shows, sometimes they will focus on the action, acting and story, rather than background details and goofs sometimes slip by. However, I wouldn't put it past Dan and Swampy to have done this deliberately, given how many people are zeroing in on the tiniest of details. I'm beginning to think that R.I.C.K.'s analysis of Mayor Doofenshmirtz's arm waving in the "Doof 'N Puss" story proposal is another of those "you're over-thinking this" messages. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Parody So far I have seen people add that he is a parody of Barney and Japanese characters. We nenver see that in the episode or ear from one of the writers or creators. It can be just children's characters in general. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 17:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Does this page really needs so many images in the gallery? ---'MooMoo' {talk} 21:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I don't see anything ''wrong with it, but he's really only a minor character (one non-cameo appearance...) so I do see where you're going. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Optimists']] wear baseball caps. They always hope for sunlight. 21:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :I suggest the first six stay. The rest can go off the page. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 21:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC)